


猫猫

by redamancye



Category: Redamancye
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redamancye/pseuds/redamancye





	猫猫

#红尘预警

#醉酒预警

#🚗🚗预警

#禁止上升

易烊千玺现在正和王俊凯坐在沙发上大眼瞪小眼气氛莫名的诡异。

王俊凯此时完全没有了平时可可爱爱笑成差烧包的模样，整个脸上就写了俩大字:高冷!

怎么了?这哥们喝醉了呗。

话还得从今天下午说起。前几天王俊凯工作室成立两周年，最为人见人爱体恤员工的好boss王俊凯大手一挥说要请大家吃饭。日子一定就定到了今天下午。

因为易烊千玺下午还要去拍平面，没法和自家的亲亲大可爱一块去吃饭，还不高兴了一会，最后只开车把他送到了餐厅门口，并且承诺自己拍完马上来接。最后没忍住欺负了人家一把，把嘴唇都亲的有点肿，搞得吃饭的时候小助理问了好几遍到底怎么了，王俊凯是在是招架不住随口敷衍被蚊子咬了。

小助理:这秋天了你家蚊子什么品种还这么厉害? ? ?只不过这句话没敢问而已，问就是扣工资。

因为都是自己人，易烊千玺没有太担心王俊凯在饭局上喝醉了怎么办，而且王俊凯在喝酒这件事上真的很靠谱，很少喝醉过。不过今天王俊凯不是高兴吗，一高兴就容易喝多。不巧今天拍摄时设备出了点问题，愣是耽误到晚上十点才拍完，拍完易烊千玺就找助理拿手机。看到了上面未接电话上的小红点顿时心脏一紧。

想着电话又来了，是小马哥。

“喂，哎呦祖宗哟，你可算接电话了，你快来领你家那口子，喝醉了，谁领都不行 ，吭吭唧唧要千玺，你快来吧，我头都要被他整爆炸了。”

“好了，小马哥，别着急，我马上到，看好他。”

“快来吧，一个二个都是祖宗。”

接完电话易烊千玺脱掉夸张的拍摄服装换上卫衣破洞裤，交代了胖虎几句 抄起车钥匙就跑了连澡都没来得及冲，一路车速在被交警叔叔请去喝茶的边缘试探。

半个小时后到了王俊凯他们的包间，大家都走了只有小马哥还在锲而不舍的拉着地上的人，但是好像并没有什么实质性的作用。

王俊凯此时正抱着酒瓶坐在地上，小脸红扑扑的，不耐烦的打掉小马的手:“别摸我，千玺看到了打死你，哼!”小马被他折腾的差点就就要跪下喊祖宗了。

“你先起来地上脏，来酒瓶给我。”小马哥还没有放弃，谁知道这玩意喝醉了是这样呢，明天醒了要是知道今天喝醉了这个德行会不会抱头自尽呢?

“不，要千玺，要千玺，哼!不要扒拉我!”王俊凯依旧一脸高冷，拍掉了小马哥妄图拉他起来的爪子。

小马哥欲哭无泪两眼望天。

千玺看了一会只觉得可爱，准备拯救水火之中的小助理“好了，小马哥，我收拾他，你回去吧。”

小助理这才看到门口的易烊千玺，仿佛看到了神仙下凡。两眼放光，马上说:“他喝了不少，赶紧搞回去，我不行了。”说完脚底抹油溜之大吉，生怕多待一秒王俊凯又拉他讲过去的事情。

王俊凯依旧抱着就酒瓶。

易烊千玺蹲下来看着他叹了口气:“小凯，你看我，我谁啊。”

王俊凯喝醉了眼角泛红，委委屈屈完全没有了刚才的高冷:“你是骗子，哼，这么晚了才来接我，我不喜欢你了。”

地上铺着厚厚的地毯，坐着也不会凉。易烊千玺打算逗逗他:“我是谁啊，小朋友，不说我就走了”

王俊凯双眼迷离:“你是我男朋友，嘿嘿。呜呜，别的小朋友都回家了你怎么还不来接我。”

“好了好了，我来接小朋友回家了。来先起来。”

“不。”王俊凯又恢复一脸高冷。

易烊千玺好笑的看着他:“那你要怎样啊，小朋友。”

“要吃玫瑰味的泡芙，还要看小猪佩奇，你陪我!”

“好好好，把酒瓶给我。哈哈哈哈，王俊凯你怎么这么可爱啊，明天你会不会掐死自己。”

王俊凯依旧不起来。易烊千玺就纳闷了:“小祖宗还要干嘛呀，男朋友抱你起来好不好呀。”

“哼 ，嗯，还要亲亲~”王俊凯脸更红了。

“得嘞，喝醉了还不忘占我便宜。”易烊千玺亲了亲王俊凯嘴唇，把人抱了起来，其实这小东西折腾了这么久眼皮早就在打架了。

把人抱上车小东西已经睡着了，易烊千玺又偷偷亲了他好几口。

睡着的小队长太软了，把持不住啊。

停好车后，把迷迷糊糊的小朋友搬回家，准备洗洗睡，可谁知刚才还迷瞪着的人突然清醒了过来。桃花眼睁得贼大，看的易烊千玺有点迷茫。

“你又怎么了，祖宗。您看现在已经十二点半了，我们睡觉觉好不好啊。”

“不。”

易烊千玺:“.........”

“我要看小猪佩奇。”王俊凯高冷道。

“但凡你吃个花生米也不至于喝成这样啊。看啥佩奇，不看，睡觉”

听了自己的要求被拒绝，王俊凯扑过来就要挠他，看起来特别凶，腮帮子鼓鼓的，像生气的小河豚。

没有办法易烊千玺只能打开电视给他看小猪佩奇，可怜易巨星晚上十二点半陪着个醉鬼看小猪佩奇跳泥坑，他突然觉得要不是自己脑子有坑，要不然是王俊凯脑子有坑，突然想暴打一顿身边的人。但是看他看的津津有味，易烊千玺放弃了，算了还是不要和醉鬼计较，而且这个醉鬼好起来智商不太高的亚子。自己选的对象，看猪跳泥坑也得宠着。

易烊千玺已经很困了，看电视的时候王俊凯还不允许他闭眼睛，一闭眼睛就挠他，像个恃宠而骄的炸毛喵咪。终于在看了佩奇一家在泥坑里洗了十二遍澡之后，王俊凯放弃了这一项娱乐活动。。

王俊凯:“我不看了。”易烊千玺以为自己要解放了，其实并不是。易烊千玺正准备起来，王俊凯猝不及防给他来了个泰山压顶，差点一口气没喘上来。

易烊千玺气急败坏:“你干嘛，谋杀亲夫啊”

可是王俊凯欺负了人家反而一脸委屈:“易易，我要和你睡觉。”

易烊千玺望着他那可可怜怜还撒娇的样子有气也发不出来。

易烊千玺好不容易把那祖宗冲完澡哄上了床，等自己收拾完了进卧室呼吸一紧，觉得王俊凯就是上天派来要他命的。

王俊凯正脱的光溜溜的躺着大床上，没有盖被子，因为醉酒和刚洗完澡整个人都泛着粉红，好像还冒着热气。

易烊千玺板着脸把空调调高了两度。王俊凯看见易烊千玺进来眼睛一亮挣扎着要做起来，嘴里还嘟囔着易易睡觉。

易烊千玺忍不住了，易烊千玺决定不忍了好好教育一下这个小醉鬼。

附身把他压在身下，吻就落在王俊凯的唇上，带着点撕咬的意味。王俊凯好像没反应过来似的，一边呜呜的喊疼，一边往他怀里钻。

易烊千玺的眼神有点危险:“我的宝贝，这次可是你主动的。”

吻密密麻麻落在王俊凯的嘴角耳垂脖子上，最后啃上了锁骨，给他种了一颗又一颗诱人的小草莓。手也没有闲着从他光滑的脊背一直往下滑，王俊凯在他身下被吻得说不出完整的句子，眼神愈发的迷离，下一秒就要陷入情欲的汪洋。

易烊千玺来到他胸前的两点，因为酒精和刚才的挑逗，王俊凯的身体已经格外敏感，胸前的小红豆已经立了起来，易烊千玺刚亲上去，就感觉身下的人抖了一下便恶趣味的逗他:“宝贝儿，这会抖了，刚才不知道是哪个小东西撩拨我。”

王俊凯有些羞:“嗯，你，你坏死了，都不来接我，哼，也不亲我。”

听到这易烊千玺惩罚性的咬了他一下，王俊凯迷迷糊糊也不懂反抗。易烊千玺一只手抚上王俊凯已经半硬的前端一只手在臀缝打转。

前端已经完全立了起来，易烊千玺总是知道怎么让他舒服，大手有规律的撸动着滚烫的性器，甚至还附身绅士亲了他一下，醉酒的人本来就敏感，不一会王俊凯便交代在了易烊千玺手里。

易烊千玺看到身下的人满眼迷离，浑身都笼罩着情欲的色彩，身体因为刚才的高潮还在颤抖，愈发觉得身下硬的发疼，但他不想这么快，想好好调教一下小酒鬼。

他跨坐在王俊凯身上，唤他宝宝，哄他:“宝贝，你亲亲它好不好，它很想你，来宝贝张嘴。”

王俊凯顺从的张嘴，易烊千玺把自己的粗大一下挺进去，因为顾忌害怕伤了他，还是注意着分寸。口腔的温度可比空调搞多了，王俊凯觉得那个东西在自己嘴里又涨大了一圈，呜呜咽咽的骂他混蛋，易烊千玺也没管，慢慢的开始动起来。易烊千玺的玩意太大了，王俊凯根本吃不下，来不及吞咽的流水从嘴角流出来。王俊凯努力的吞吐着，但是在易烊千玺看来完全是隔靴搔痒，等王俊凯适应了硬是做了两个深喉，看着小酒鬼眼睛里的泪水马上就要落下来他实在不忍心，拔了出来，又开始亲他。王俊凯躲着:“你怎么还不射，呜呜，你怎么这么大。唔~”

易烊千玺把他捉回来，亲他的耳垂:“因为我还没操你啊，怎么能射，是不是宝贝儿，嗯~?”滚烫的气息落在王俊凯的耳边，他觉得他好像清醒了不少，但是易烊千玺没给他思考的机会，等他反应过来脸已经贴着床单了，易烊千玺把他翻了过来。开始亲他的背，手沾着刚才的精液开始往臀缝里滑，刚进去一个指节，就感觉王俊凯吸了一口气:“易易，疼，好疼。”

易烊千玺当然舍不得他疼，但是这时候把谁喊停下估计都不爽。“操，真是个小崽子。”易烊千玺骂骂咧咧抽出手，在床头柜乱翻一通，找出润滑液挤上臀缝，又挤了一手，这次他没有怜香惜玉，两根手指一插到底，王俊凯声音都变了调，有了润滑液进出很顺利不一会就三个手指来去自如了，易烊千玺觉得已经忍不住了，偏偏小崽子还不知天高地厚的撩拨他:“易易，老公，进来啊，宝贝想要你。”这要再忍不是男人，王俊凯话音刚落，易烊千玺一插到底，两个人都发出满足的叹息。

易烊千玺一边顶他，一边问:“刚叫我什么，小崽子，喝醉了这么浪啊”王俊凯很少叫他老公一是觉得两个大男人太羞耻，二是自己明明比易烊千玺大被压在身下就算了还叫老公实在叫不出口。所以除非在床上被顶的七荤八素不清醒的时候叫过老公，这还是王俊凯第一次主动叫，好吧，虽然现在也不太清醒。

“嗯，叫，叫你老公，喜，喜欢吗。”王俊凯被弄得说不出完整的话，还是在努力回答他。

“喜欢当然喜欢，宝贝的我都喜欢。”嘴上温温柔柔的哄着他，身下却一次比一次顶的深。后入顶的深但躺着没法接吻，王俊凯嘟囔着这说要亲。易烊千玺又狠狠地顶了一下，东西还在王俊凯身体里，抬起他的一条腿，把人翻了过来。猛然的动作加上肠壁和性器的摩擦让王俊凯失了神，精液射在了易烊千玺腹肌上，王俊凯害羞了，闭眼不看他。

“宝贝这么喜欢我啊，这么敏感，简直可爱的要命，像可爱的水蜜桃，都熟透了啊。”王俊凯闷哼着没理他，偷偷睁开眼就看到易烊千玺的大东西正快速的在自己的小穴里抽插，带出来的精液肠液润滑液混在一起，淫糜至极。平时紧闭的小口被迫吃下易烊千玺粗大的东西，穴口的褶皱被撑得透明，却在拼命吞吐，仿佛害怕插进去的东西下一秒就要离开。随着抽插的动作，王俊凯甚至看到了易烊千玺带出来的粉红穴肉，简直太荒唐了，就是没有人愿意停下来。小穴被操开，两人享受着合二为一的美妙。

易烊千玺动作越来越快，还说着宝贝不要忍叫出来我喜欢的骚话。王俊凯忍不住了开始胡言乱语:“狗男人 你不会轻点啊，啊，狗男人，轻，轻点，啊，要到了，顶到了。”易烊千玺也不生气，只是更卖力了，不知道进出了多少下，易烊千玺射在了王俊凯的身体里。王俊凯腿大开着，胸口一上一下喘着气，小穴经过刚才激烈的性事有些合不住，被操成了猩红色，里面的精液还在往外流，易烊千玺就这样喘着气看着。直到王俊凯不好意思了骂他，才回过神。

“宝贝儿，你真甜”又开始亲吻他。

把人抱到浴室清理干净，放到床上，自己也钻进被窝把王俊凯揉进怀里，两人沉沉的睡了过去，已经凌晨三点了。


End file.
